In Justice We Trust
by Dokuganryu
Summary: Blackbright. Yaoi. MxM. MAJOR AA5 SPOILERS. Simon is alone in his cell when he is visited by his detective partner for the first time in a while. He feels there is something different, he just can't quite put his finger on it.


**MAJOR AA5 SPOILERS THROUGHOUT. Also I wrote this before the game came out in English so in my opinion it's not the best and I plan to do this ship more justice (pardon the pun).**

Nothing would be different about tonight. It would just be another lonely night in his cell, not even allowed Taka for company. He didn't see why, but he knew better than to try and argue his case with the assholes that ran the prison. How long had it been since Bobby had been to visit him? He couldn't remember, at least a fortnight he reckoned, which was unusual in itself, he rarely went a few days without coming to visit him. Simon just assumed he was busy, but admittedly he would have liked to see the guy.

He'd just readied himself for another sleepless night, dressing down into just a thin shirt and slacks when he heard the lock on his cell click, the door swinging open. "Who is-" Simon was prepared to snap at whoever had ventured into his cell at this time of night, but he was silenced by the sight of who'd entered his room. "Simon!" Fulbright gave a salute, beaming at his superior, who still looked like he'd just seen a ghost.

"...Bobby? Is that really you?" His expression softened, and he turned to face his old friend, smiling weakly at him. Fulbright let out a laugh, shutting the cell door behind him, locking it again with the key he'd been given. "Who else would be here?" He answered, moving to pull Simon into an embrace, giving the larger man a tight squeeze. "...I'm sorry I haven't been here for a while, they wouldn't let me come and see you, said it was bad for me and my justice! But, I managed to convince them so here I am for you, full of justice."

They wouldn't let him? Why on earth would that ever be an issue? He had to wonder, but he could think on that later, Bobby was here now and that was all that mattered. "I'm grateful you're here, but you can't stay for long, right?" He rested his head on Bobby's shoulder, his hand playing with the front of his lapel out of habit. The detective placed a hand on the back of his head, running his gloved fingers through the thick black nest of hair, "I can be here as long as justice flows through me, which will be forever and ever, fear not!"

His words were comforting, if not a little childish. It would be nice to have his partner around for a while tonight, even if he would have to leave in a couple of hours. "...It's nice to see you again, Foolbright." He pressed a gentle kiss to the side of his neck, breathing in his scent. _It's different, but I guess I haven't seen him for so long it would be. _Simon continued to litter his neck and jaw with nips here and there, pulling back slightly when Bobby didn't move to reciprocate.

_He expects me to return his affections, I suppose I should indulge him. _He'd almost forgotten this part of their relationship, having chosen to mostly ignore it. Though it seemed now he would have to fulfil Fulbright's role. "Ah, did you miss me that much, Simon?" His grip became tight in Simon's hair, pulling him away to kiss him forcefully on the lips, pushing him back into the nearby wall, moaning against him.

He hit the wall with a grunt, taken aback by the forwardness of his usually calmer partner. He didn't mind Bobby's burst of aggressiveness, it just took him by surprise. Simon tilted his head, moaning as Bobby's tongue moved against his own, squirming as he felt the detective's hand drop to palm at him through his slacks. _This is too easy, guess he secretly likes it like this. _He pulled away with a slight smirk, nipping Simon's lower lip playfully. "D-Did I get carried away? I just wanted to make you feel good, do you not like it when I'm a little rougher?"

Simon panted as he looked at his partner, feeling his cheeks grow hot, "...I-It's certainly interesting..." He admitted, glancing away only to find a hand gripping his jaw, wrenching his head back to face Bobby. "You like it though, right? I just want to make you happy, sir." Bobby leaned in to whisper seductively into his ear, pushing down Simon's clothes to grasp him firmly, starting to slowly stroke the growing length.

"A-ah...Just unexpected..." Simon's voice quivered as Fulbright's hand worked him, the other unbuttoning his shirt to run the gloved digits over his nipple, pinching the nub hard, rolling it between his fingers. "You sound beautiful, you know?" Bobby purred, dragging his tongue lower and lower down his torso, dropping onto his knees so he could take Simon into his mouth, looking up to him as he sucked on the head, a flush across his cheeks.

The noises Simon were making filled the room, no matter how hard he tried to muffle himself with his hand, it was almost adorable how hard he was trying to silence his pleasured moans. Fulbright took him in further, humming along his shaft before drawing back, flicking his tongue over the slit with a smirk. "Is that good for you? Or do you want something a little different?" He took the length past his lips once more with a low moan.

Simon could feel his legs tremble as Fulbright increased his pace, his hips starting to rock forwards, desperate for more contact. "B-Bobby...Y-you...N-hn.." He wasn't used to this, it felt amazing to feel this pleasure again if he was honest. The detective drew off, licking the trails of his essence off his lips before moving to stand up, pressing him back into the wall. "Now let me take command here, it could be fun, having me top you in the name of justice, am I right?"

He was a little hesitant to agree, but he was incredibly keen to move on, "Y-you don't need to ask..." Simon decided not to think on it much however, too lost in the fervour of the moment. Fulbright chuckled, "Well then why don't you make yourself comfortable on the bed? Clothes off." He pulled away and started to strip himself, aching to be inside his partner.

He did what Fulbright asked of him, shedding his garments before laying back on the bed, letting his hair out of its ponytail to fall over his shoulders and back. His heart was racing as he watched Bobby pull a small tube out of his suit pocket, slicking a couple of his fingers with the contents before he settled in front of him. "You look good with your hair down, you should wear it like that more often." He had this worked out, knew all the things Fulbright would use to make him feel good about himself. _What a fool._

"Y-you've said that before, maybe I should." Simon mumbled, looking away as Bobby spread his legs, slipping a couple of fingers into him, thrusting them at a rapid pace. No sense starting slow, not when Simon seemed to respond so well to a little rough play. "How does that feel, hmm?" Bobby pressed his smirk into the side of his neck, moving his fingers quick and hard, curling the tips to tease him to the very edge.

Simon found his hips rocking down, tilting his head to one side to give Bobby more access to his neck, moaning softly as the sensations were driving him crazy. He craved more of this feeling, more of everything Bobby was giving him right now. "A-ah y-you're different...T-Today, not that that's bad." He arched down onto the fingers, begging with his body for Bobby to just fuck him now, he couldn't wait.

_You don't know how much I just want to tell you the truth right now, while you're so vulnerable and weak. But that would spoil the fun of our year to come, wouldn't it? _"Good, now I want to hear that voice of yours..." Fulbright whispered as he slipped his fingers out, slicking himself with the remaining lubricant. "Turn over...I want to take you from behind." He noted how Simon paused sightly, but eventually he turned and arched his back so his ass was raised behind him.

"Don't be gentle..." Simon looked over his shoulder, shooting Fulbright a confident smirk. Well, who was he to refuse such a request? That expression was beautiful too. "I wasn't planning on it." He moaned as he pushed forwards, entering his partner with one sharp thrust, nails digging into his hips for leverage as he bucked forwards. "...Y-you feel, mhn, a-amazing..." Fulbright could feel the body arch and writhe beneath him and that was enough to spur him on, fucking the prosecutor with angled, deep thrusts, causing him to cry out loudly.

His hands fisted the sheets beneath him as he rocked back, biting the fabric to try and muffle himself. The way Fulbright moved against him, pushing him down onto the bed as he drove into him roughly was enough to near make him scream in pleasure. "H-harder...I w-want you to..mhn.." Simon moved to grasp himself, stroking in rhythm with is partner's skilful thrusts, panting heavily as Bobby complied with his breathless request.

Fulbright bit his lip as he felt his climax rock him, biting down hard on the back of Simon's neck as he gave a final, deep thrust, spilling his essence inside of him. That was enough to send him over, feeling his partner's warmth flood him like that, causing the detective's name to slip from his lips as he covered his hand and the sheets, his back arching down. "...N-nh..You should do that a-again..." Simon let out a sharp gasp as Fulbright pulled out, moving away to dress himself quickly.

"Oh? Did you like that Simon? Hahaha! I'm sure I can visit you again soon, if they let me." He finished doing up his blazer, leaning down to kiss Simon gently on the lips as he sat up. "You should clean up after yourself though, look at how dirty you are." He gave an uncharacteristic smirk as he pulled away, but Simon didn't seem to notice, thankfully for him.

Simon just nodded absent-mindedly, standing to pull Bobby back, hugging him tight to his chest. "...Thank you." He planted a final kiss on the back of his head before turning to grab the towel he kept in his room, cleaning himself off. Fulbright gave him a salute before unlocking the cell door, taking his leave from the eventful night. _Didn't think he would fall for it so easily, let alone beg me to fuck him. He must be very lonely in that cell...What a good thing I came along to look after him._

**END**


End file.
